Upon A TiBette Ponder
by DirtyDeals
Summary: What would have happened if Jodi had not been at Bette's the morning after stirfry when Tina called to have breakfast?


So here's another ponder. And this is a do you suppose kind of thing.

If Bette and Tina had done breakfast with Angie. what would have been different about that day??? Like for instance Jodi had not been there when Tina called??

Tina grabbed her cell phone after closing the refrigerator door. "How about we call Mama B and go to The Planet for pancakes?" Tina chimed to her daughter.

"Mama B, Mama B" Angelica parroted back

"Let's call Mama B" Tina dialed. Bette had said she liked feeling like a rolled her eyes at that I want to see her again a smile curling her lip when Bette answered the phone.

"Hey Tina, Whats up?"

"How would you like to have breakfast at The Planet with me and Angelica?"

"Tina I would love to have breakfast with you and Angelica, want to meet at 9?"

"See ya then" Tina grinned in to the device.

"I can't wait" Bette admitted.

"Neither can I" Tina returned with a half laugh.

"Really?"

Tina stood up and glanced at her daughter playing with her crayons as she moved back to the kitchen area, "Really, why wouldn't I?" Tina countered.

"I don't know" pausing swallow "after" light breath "well? Uhhh, I'm glad that you do." stuttering Bette nervously rubbed her fingers at her throat. 'Jesus why do I keep putting my foot in my mouth?'

"Umm, Well I'm glad that your glad." Tina bit her bottom lip at Bette's obvious discomfort, but there was no other way but to force the dean to stop assuming what it was she was feeling.

"Good" Bette stated softly.

"Yes it is" Tina added slyly.

Bette laughed soft and sexy, "See ya Tee"

"See ya Bette"

Bette crossed her legs and casually hung an arm behind The Planets chair, leaning back slightly. Looking down at her chest in the slinky black top, she was sure she made an alluring picture. Okay maybe not the best tactic, Bette thought as she readjusted in the chair. This is a casual breakfast. Just a casual get together between friends, who slept together! Okay who fucked! Bette uncrossed her legs and rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on the top of her jeans. Maybe showing up early WASN'T the right thing to do. Because now she was growing more and more nervous as the minutes ticked. Its just breakfast for Godsakes!

"Little Sis, I didn't see you come in." Kit bent down and gave a peck to her sisters cheek as she squeezed a shoulder.

"Well Tina surprised me this morning by inviting me to breakfast with her and Angelica." Bette couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

"Aww that's sweet, Jodi couldn't make it?" Kit raised her brow as she questioned.

"Jodi needed to work on pieces for an upcoming exhibition." Bette replied flatly as the bright smile deflated.

"Look what the cat drug in." Kit quipped as Shane slunk in with crumpled Black T-shirt and sunglasses heading straight to Bette's table grabbing a chair laying her head down on the table top.

"Girl what did you do last night?" Kit exclaimed.

"More like who" Bette mumbled under her breath failing to suppress a swarthy grin.

Shane lifted her head up as she slide the shades off, shooting daggers at Bette in the process. "I was up all night trying to figure out a way to straight out this mess with Dawn Denbo."

"What mess?" Kit asked. "Who's Dawn Denbo?" Bette asked at the same time.

"Dawn Denbo, and this is my lover Cindi, Dawn Denbo." Shane stated as if that explained everything .

"The SheBar owners" Kit added as recognition registered on Bette's face as she nodded her head.

"What mess?"

Shane shrugged her shoulder and chewed her bottom lip looking up at Kit with sorry written all over her face, "I pissed Denbo off by sleeping with her girlfriend, now she's turning in to the big bad witch and threatening everyone I know including Toto too?" Shane rushed the words out on one breath.

"You talking about, Hell has no fury like a Bimbo scorned, Denbo?" Alice clanked her large purse on the table and settled in a chair.

"Hey Alice" Bette and Kit said. Bette rubbed the back of her neck in slight irritation. Eyeing her friends edging in on her and Tina's breakfast but no one seemed to noticed.

"That's the one" Shane muttered.

Alice pointed at Shane, "Did she tell you, how Bimbo and her love slave Cindi showed up at Jenny's party, breathing Hell fire and damnation on all of Shane's friends?" Alice leaned back with a look of disgust, "She said she was going to take down The Planet Kit!"

"You don't say?" Kit's eyebrows hiked up, "I like to see her try." Kit placed her hands to her hips and swayed back on one foot as her head rocked on her neck. "Bring it on, SheBitches."

"So where's Jodi, Bette?" Alice craned her neck to look around The Planet looking for Bette's girlfriend.

"She had some work to do, so I'm meeting Tina and Angelica for breakfast." Bette squiggled in her chair a bit with the uncomfortable reminds of Jodi.

"You know, it's so cool how close you guys are...after everything." Alice leaned forward in her chair and smiled sweetly, "It's nice being able to ALL be friends again."

Shane nodded her agreement.

Bette cleared her throat, "Well yeah, it's...I'm glad we're getting along too" Bette smiled mysteriously then crossed her legs. "We both think it's important for Angelica."

Tina clears the entrance of The Planet, and sets Angelica down who promptly races across the restaurant into Kit's waiting arms.

Bette's eyes never left Tina's as the blond made her way to the table. Both woman sharing the same hint of a smile.

Bette found herself automatically standing as Tina neared the table. The room faded as Bette absorbing everything that was Tina. Her confident stride, her defined arms in the sleeveless black blouse with the precious baby doll bow , her shy little smile and dancing eyes sending Bette those same once upon a time messages meant only for her. Tina was heading right toward her even though she clearly noted the entourage, this brought a brighter smile to Bette's face. 'I could kiss, just on the cheek. That would be alright?'

Three feet and closing...Two Feet.

Alice stood up in her chair just then. The action forcing Tina to pause and acknowledge their perky friend.

"Good God Tina, Your looking fab!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Tina in to a tight hug.

Shane stood and leaned over the table, Tina stretched her body across and hugged the hairdresser too.

Tina quirked her brows at Shane's odd behavior, she had just seen her at the set on Friday?

"Thanks guys?" Tina's voice expressed the oddity she was feeling. Gazing toward Bette standing crossing her arms across her waist. Tina nodded with a smile and small wave.

Bette tried to hide her slightly pained expression and tilted her head toward the other woman. "Hey Tina" weakly then settling herself back in her chair.

"Thank you for bring baby girl" Kit squeezed Tina's arm in appreciation as she hugged Angelica to her waist.

Tina rolled her eyes, "I think I should be thank you for being such a great Aunt. I know Bette," Tina placed her hand on Bette shoulder and rubbed unconsciously " and I, appreciate how close you two are."

Bette slightly leaned her cheek into the arm, smiling again. "Angelica loves her Auntie Kit" Bette supplied over her shoulder.

"Yes yes she certainly does." Tina grinned down toward Bette, then lift a hand up toward Kit holding Angelica, who was laying her head on her Aunts shoulder. "Rest me case."

Kit smiles with water eyes but cleared her throat as she kissed her nieces small hand gripping at her apron. "Well she is a precious gift" Kit placed a quick kiss to the small forehead. "But let me go get my employees movin, then I'll come back to join the fun!" Kit handed the child to her sister.

Who greedily accepted the package.

Tina reluctantly removed her hand from Bette's shoulder and moved to the seat opposite her originally invited guest, since Shane and Alice had already taken the seats closest to Bette.

"So what has you guys up and about so early?" Tina inquiring as she placed her purse behind her to hang from the seat. Tossing a look at Bette that clearly said 'Did you do this?' Bette's exasperated return look clearly meant 'No'!

"I came to warn Kit about Dawn Denbo" Shane supplied as she leaned back in her chair. Resting her arm on the chair back, quite like the way Bette had been contemplating earlier.

"I saw Bette here, you know" with a shrug that was meant to explain it all.

"Well let me tell ya, I'm not doing mornings well at all ." Alice's voice trailed off as she scratched her nose and meekly looked at her friends conveying so much with the deflating shoulders.

"Aww Sweetie, YOU know we're always here for you." Bette said sincerely.

"I know, I know", Alice replied but her hands came up, holding them all off, "I'm just not ready to talk about it" Putting her hands down and rubbing her elbow with the other hand.

Bette and Tina eyes met across the table, before both choose to look elsewhere.

"Well whenever you " Tina stated with a sad smile at her friend.

The server put a finish to that conversation by taking their food orders. They all placed a concerted effort on keeping to light topics, like their various jobs and current events as they waited on their food. When the food came they all busied themselves with taking in the delicious meal and other news in there life's.

Throughout the meal Bette keep meeting Tina's gaze and several times both choose not to break the visual contact, without adding a shy smile.

At the end of the meal Bette was cleaning tiny sticky hands and mouth with Wetone wipe.

"Well guys this has been great but I have to get going." Shane stood placing a ten dollar bill on the table, then leaning over to hug Bette. "It was good to see you Bette. Tell Jodie I'm sorry I missed her."

Alice took that as her cue too! "Yeah tell Jodie for me as well"

Bette peeked over at Tina to gauge her reaction, "Sure" was the dean's flat response.

Shane stepped around the table and knelt in front of Alice, "I'm going to go workout, want to come?"

Alice smiled at her friend and nodded.

"You go have some fun Alice" Tina added.

"See ya" Bette added as she clasped her hand in front of her on the table eyeing Tina.

Tina brushed her brows out of her eyes and smiled back.

"SO?" They both began that smiled shy silly smiles.

Kit looked to the left then to the right a line rising between her eyebrows over her nose but merely saying, "Well I have to get ready for the brunch crowd, SO if you ladies don't mind I'll catch you later." Kit leaned over to kiss Angelica goodbye then patted her sister on the shoulder before heading to the back of the restaurant.

"Bye Kit" Bette patted the top of Kit's hand at her shoulder.

"Good seeing you Kit" Tina called too.

"Mmmhmm" was all Kit parted with.

Tina stood from her chair and moved to the chair originally occupied by Alice, right next to Bette. Amused by Bette's antics with their daughter as she wiped the sticky hands.

" Why sticky?" Angelica laughed as she fisted her hand then opened over and over.

"Because syrup is sticky from the sugar." Bette explained

"Why sugar sticky?" Angelica's face scrunched up with the question.

"Because of hydrogen bonding" Bette states as she wipes at the tiny hands.

Angelica blinks her eyes a couple of times, "Why is sugar sticky, Mama?" Looking at Tina.

Tina tries to suppress her smile. "Well Baby, sugar loves everything and everybody. So it just wants to cling on and never let go!" Tina finishes the explanation with a tickle to Angie's belly. The child giggles in glee. Then starts playing with pieces of fruit. Tina sits back in her chair and smirks over at Bette. "Hydrogen bonding?" Then chuckles as she shakes her blond head.

"Tina I think its important that we give our daughter correct information. Challenge her mind." Bette sighs and looks away then back to Tina. Searching the other woman's eyes for understanding. Watching Tina's eyes stray down toward her lips, then focusing back on Bette's eyes. Seeing the glint in Tina's hazel eyes.

'God I could just kiss her' Tina swallowed back the overwhelming urge by pulling her bottom lip behind even white teeth. Grinning at Bette. "She's two Bette. Toilet training challenges her mind more than enough.", taking Bette's hand into her own to ease any sting in the words.

Bette smiling and tilted her head to the side, "No Chemistry huh?" Bette raised her brow with the question.

"Not with Angelica" Tina's sly smile unstoppable as the double meaning dawned on Bette's face.

Bette felt the pain in her cheeks as her grin grew, "You have anything planned today?"

"?"

""

They both stared into each others eyes. Still holding hands, neither really willing to break the connection, yet.

"You want..." Tina started as her shoulders shrugged.

"Yes" Bette stated before Tina could finish.

Eyes bulging with mirth at the quick reply Tina's nose crinkled, "You don't even know what I was going to say?"

Bette ducked her head shyly but her thumb began to brush Tina's knuckles in a slow circle, "Does it include me?" she asked softly.

"Well of course"

"Then Yes" Bette gazed back into Tina's eyes, "No matter what it is!"

Tina couldn't help her smile.

******************************************************************************

The warmth of the afternoon sun felt as good as the slight breeze that tingled caramel skin. Bette leaned back on a bench at the public park picnic table. Long legs stretched out, bare feet crossed at the ankle, dark eyes flickering between her daughter playing and intently watching Tina behind large Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses.

Angelica seemed to be in heaven, running wild with several other neighborhood children. Climbing the maze of jungle gym equipment. The shrills and squeals of childhood delight reaching Bette's ears as their daughter would come down the slide head first. Ever so often the child would glance at her parents, on those occasions Bette would give her a little wave.

Tina was in her sun baby glory. Kicked back on the grassy knoll, cheeky face held up to the yellow orb in silent offering. Leaning back on out stretched arms and bare feet planted in the ground, finding the one patch of sun that inked its way through the Oak tree they sat under. The movie executives creamy alabaster skin was already pinking under the harsh rays. Yet a quite smile pursing her lips as she rocked her legs in the grass, not caring that her outfit would more then likely be riddled with grass stains by the end of the day.

Bette turned her eyes back toward Angelica as she reflected on their day together. They really hadn't spoken much over the course of the Sunday afternoon outing. On so many levels there was a harmony between them. It was okay to be in Tina's presence without the need to fill the air with speech. Just BE. But there still was the underlaying river of feelings that bound Bette to Tina.

"I think Angie got a kick out of shopping with both of us today." Tina commented as she turned her head back toward Bette. "I know I did." a shy smile curling before standing up.

"I did too." Bette cocked her head to one side. "Thanks for inviting me." Smiling while she watched Tina swipe at her back side and moved to sit beside her on the bench.

"So" Tina sighed as she look over at Bette.

Bette quirked her brows up and waited. Knowing there was a question coming.

"Are you and Jodi going to Phyllis party?" spoken softly and devoid of emotion.

The bubble of the day just busted for Bette. Her shoulders slumped as a strange tightness filled her chest, making her swallow hard before answering. "Jo...Jodi is working."

Tina nodded, "Umm, Well Alice and Shane want me to go." Looking over at Bette but not quite able to meet her steady gaze.

Realization dawned on the knew the reasons behind Tina's "wing women". Damn it! Why would they help Tina meet another woman. Having known them. AND knowing how much they use to mean to each other? And harder still to swallow. EVEN after Saturday. Tina was still looking. Bette looked over at Angelica making a solid effort at climbing the knotted rope. A sad smile graced Bette's face. "I...I can't go." swallowing back the hurt seeping threw her veins. She couldn't be at that party and watch Tina meet another woman. It hurt hearing about Tina dating before yesterday. Now, now it was like a knife right in the gut, merely knowing she was still looking for someone other then her.

"Oh, Well, I understand." Tina offered as her brows raised to cause a crinkle over her nose as if she really did not understand. Tina scratched the back of her neck and gazed toward Angie swinging on the rope, giving loud Tarzan yells.

The atmosphere around them had changed, as both receded into their own thoughts.

Bette chewed on her lower lip for a second, then looked over at Tina. Some where inside, Wanting. Needing Tina to feel her staring and look up on her own. Demand whatever unseen forces that linked them, to intervene. Willing those hazel eyes to turn back toward her.

And they did. Slowly.

"Do you want to go?"

"No. But I...I think I need to go."

"What if..." Bette looks off toward the playground then back toward Tina "What if..." Bette swallowed and turned away. Jesus,that's not what I really want to say. Pulling her eyes back toward Tina's concern stare, Bette relaxed and smiled softly. "Have you considered spending the evening with me?" smiling softly.

Tina felt her pulse jump, knowing there was a level of danger now being in close proximity to Bette. Feeling the itch to reach out and just touch the woman beside her. Tina began to blush under the scrutiny of Bette's gaze, her head bowed as her teeth pulled in a lower lip to stop the slow smile from spreading. "Yeah" Tina looked back at the dean with all the want showing clearly in her eyes. "I have,but " one of Tina's eye raised with her words, "I...I don't want to complicate things." Tina's forehead knotted with the pause, "more than I already have."

Bette uncrossed her ankles and sat up straight as she rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on the back of her pants. Nodding her understanding, Bette gazed deepen into Tina's hazel eyes. Finding herself getting lost in a swelling sea of grays and greens, "It's not complicated. I want you, so much sometimes." Bette bit her bottom lip as her stoic face almost crumpling with the admission. "I don't, I don't know what to do."

Bette shifted and turned toward Tina on the tiny bench as Tina followed suit. Hands reaching for the other without thought. Softly clasping fingers. Bette's eyes traveled to their hands and smiled before returning back to Tina's patient face. "But I do know.......I want to find out."

Tina looked down as her shoulders slumped, her voice thick with disappointment, "But your in love with Jodi?"

Bette released a heavy breath, her words biting her in the ass yet again. "But I feel more for you."

Tina's head snapped up to stare at Bette with jaw slackened, dumbfounded. Did Bette really just say that? Then slowly the words washed over Tina like a settling into a warm bath spreading out across her chest. Settling like a lump inside her heart.

"Pumpkin time to go" Tina called to Angelica as she stood to leave.

Bette dropped her head in defeat. This is why you kept all these feelings to yourself. A warm palm covered Bette's cheek as a thumb moved across pursed lips. Bette doggedly raised her eyes to meet Tina's sweet smile.

"Melissa is going to watch Angie tonight." The movie exec grabbed her purse and smiled. "Meet me at my place around 7?"

Bette blinked her eyes, taking in Tina. The spoken sentence colliding with the soft press of Tina's hand stroking her cheek, then neck. Tina moving forward and resting her forehead against Bette's.

"Don't be late."

*****************************************************************************

Tina checked her apartment for the thousandth time. Her nervousness palatable, like a weight upon her skin that crawled with electricity. A quick glance at a clock. It was nearly seven. Just one last look in a mirror, the blond thought as she headed to the master bath.

With a steady breath to calm the nerves, Tina appraised the total package staring back in the reflective glass. The soft curls of her hair framed her lightly made-up face. She had decided to wear her hair down tonight. Something for Bette's fingers to roam through. A slight shiver roamed its way across Tina's spine with the thought. 'Down girl, we're in no rush' The slight smirk answered her back in the mirror. Tina tugged down the V-neck plum shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage to tempt the dean to explore but maintain Tina's modesty. Well fitting acid wash jeans, sporting several strategic holes hugged Tina's curves to complete the ensemble. 'Not bad Kennard' with a wink Tina turned the bathroom light out and crossed the hardwood floor of the livingroom on bare feet.

A slight knock caused the squeak of skin on wood as Tina twisted on toes to head to the door.

There she was... Bette Porter.

Tina's mouth went dry as Bette crossed her threshold. The dean was in casual attire as well. Yet still so classy, so sleek. All Bette in dark textured pants and a snug cream top. The slight chill of the air conditioning proved Bette wasn't wearing a bra. The tight points of both her nipples tweaked Tina's interest more than the bottle of wine dangling from Bette's fingers.

"I thought we might need a drink" Bette indicated the wine, but grinned at Tina's obvious focus on her chest. When Tina's eyes finally finished their journey at Bette's eyes the breathy response was, "Hi" a sexy confidence that spoke of the fact that Tina was more than alright with the turn in their relationship. In fact, the blond seemed empowered by it.

"I don't need wine" Tina took the bottle from Bette and set it aside on a near by table.

Bette cocked her head to one side as tantalizing tingles course down to her nerve ending.

"What do you need then?"

With a sexy half laugh, Tina grabbed Bette by the pant front pulling the dean close and shutting the door behind them. Bette didn't need more encouragement as their lips locked. Strong arms pulling Tina closer. Running the tip of a tongue along the contours of Tina's mouth. Tasting the soft lips and hard teeth.

Tina's hands went up underneath Bette's shirt, palming the hard buds of the deans breast. Bette groaned with delight. With a firm push, Bette's back was up against the entrance door as Tina's thigh pressed into her hips. Teasing the dean with finger and nails, til both breast ached with delight.

"No fair, no fair" Bette muttered in between kisses. Needing to feel the soft skin under her hands as well. With a yank, Bette pulled Tina's top over her head. Nibbling down along the silky skin of the movie executives neck and shoulders. Kneading the tender mounds hidden underneath laced fabric. Lowering her mouth and teething the merging bud that revealed its location through the thin material.

"Oh GOD!" Tina shuttered as her hands tightened their grip on the deans shoulders. Supporting her stance as she arched. Wanting to be closer to that hot mouth. Needing it more than she ever thought. Tina reached behind her back and released her breast from the cloth prison. Offering the flesh to Bette. Letting her claim the tender skin with teeth, tongue and lips, causing Tina to groan with the pleasure.

Bette worked her way across Tina. From breast to breast with her mouth as long fingers and soft hands inched their way down. Rubbing smooth rib cage, firm flat stomach. Over the curve of hips to a round bottom. Pressing firmly on Tina's jean clad buttock. Feeling the cheeks firm up as Tina squeezed them tight as a rock. Bette wanted to feel that baby soft skin more than anything but the belted jean top would not allow room for her hands to pass.

Bette moved back to Tina's mouth slowing the kiss, as her hands moved to the blond's belt buckle. Pulling back and staring in desire heavy hooded hazel eyes as the belt was released and one, two then three button fly buttons were undone. With a purposeful caress up Tina's back then down.....down.....down inside the jean waist band and thin panty elastic band. Grasping pliable flesh... kneading the tone buns that filled her hands as Bette squeezed and released. Tina's head rolling backwards on her shoulder, sucking in breath across white straight teeth. Bette licked the exposed throat within easy reach as she pressed her thigh toward Tina's apex.

"Ahhh" Tina breathed as she adjusted to except the dean. Pressing into the hard purchase, feeling her own slick wetness with each grind. Following the rhythm of Bette's hands on her butt, back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Bette turned Tina around and pressed home her thigh, leaning into the now solid form. Totally in tune with the woman in her arms. Knowing Tina was so close by the quick pants of breath, and the way her body curled closer as if clinging to Bette. Wanting to give this and so much more but knowing it was far to soon. Bette eased the pressure of her leg and slowed the search of her mouth.

Tina felt her aching need as her pulse rate began to beat with a steady thump.

"Even after yesterday." Tina curled her finger inside Bette's thick hair, sucking softly at the deans neck. "I still can't get enough of you."

Bette bit on Tina's shoulder, kissing up the creamy skin of the neck. Suckling a ear lobe, "I've never stopped wanting you." Bette whispered hoarsely.

Tina stilled in Bette's arms, pulling back to look Bette in the eyes.

"Bette?" Tina questioned as if the statement was impossible to believe after everything she had put Bette threw with Henry and Angelica. How could someone want such a bitch?

But the truth of Bette's words shown in the depth of brown eyes that regarded Tina with warmth and love. 'Amazing' Tina ran a finger over the proud brow, the strong cheek bone, the sexy supple lips. Softly kissing Bette's mouth, then cheek, grabbing her hands. Lifting them to her mouth and placing soft kisses on the back of each hand then turning them over and kissing each palm. "I didn't want to want you." Tina intently inspected Bette's fingers, "But I did, no matter how much I didn't want too." Tina lift her eyes to Bette's seeking understanding and maybe forgiveness. There was no pain in the quite admission. Just simple truth and slight regret, but the pain behind the reasons why had long since faded like all old wounds heal and recede into merely painless scars.

Bette smiled and cupped Tina's cheeks, letting her eyes covey more than words ever would. Wrapping strong arms around the smaller woman, giving comfort with her body accepting Tina. All of her, as Tina except her, faults and all. Letting the warmth seep into their souls, filling the gaps, only the other could.

How much time passed neither knew, they held each other in the tight embrace, reacquainting themselves with the feelings. Their bodies could wait, but not their hearts. It demanded to be quenched. To feel the other. To hold the other. And Yes to love the other with all of their selves.

"Come on" Tina quietly said, taking Bette's hand in hers and leading them to the bedroom.

***************************************************************************

Tina pushed upon Bette's shoulders making the dean sit upon the bed. Stepping back from those hungry lips and sensuous fingers. With a slow purposeful show, Tina eased her hands inside her half unbutton jeans. Sliding the denim to the floor. Stepping free of the material clad only in sexy purple undies. Never breaking eye contact from Bette's ever watchful eyes. Dark half hooded eyes eating up the exposed skin. Brown eyes that smoldered with desire.

"God, I loved it when you looked at me like that, God I've missed." the poignant sigh of words uttered from Tina cut off with Bette's snaking arm. Grabbing her waist and pulling Tina with in her legs. Burying her head upon the firm but smooth flesh of Tina's stomach.

Bette ran her bottom lip up along a path of belly then ascended down with her upper teeth. Tina's hands cradled Bette's head in her hands. Holding the pleasure closer...revealing in the sensations only this woman could cause. Tina pulled back and leaned down to drink from the well that brought so much joy into her life. Linger her lips over Bette's lips. Moving slow over them, before diving deep with her tongue. Taking and giving each stroke as Bette's hands massaged the skin of her back. Scratching softly down her shoulder blades eliciting a moan from the movie executives throat.

"Undress for me." Tina urged with a growl. Tugging on the top material hindering her access to mocha skin.

Standing Bette nibbled up along Tina's front as nimble fingers worked the button and zipper of her corduroy pants. With a push down the heavy cloth flowed to the floor. Tina's hands pulling the shirt over her head, almost trapping Bette's long neck in the collar in the smaller woman's haste.

"Okay?' with concern Tina asked as the shirt flowed to the floor.

Bette smiled down, "Oh yes."

They were both naked in each others arms, just holding the other close. Breathing in the scent. Lingering upon each slow caress of skin. Memories collide with realities, noting the changes and sameness of the other since last being this intimate.

Tina saw with Bette's fixed stare the same regard. Hugging close the solid softness. Breast to breast feeling the others breath. Moving in and out of chests. In slow motion searching for each others lips.

Tina was the first to move, stepping Bette back toward the bed. Once...twice. When the back of Bette's knees touched the mattress Tina planted home her own knee. Smoothly falling with the dean into the sheets.

Once upon a time Tina could say she knew every curve. Every nook, every mole. Every part that pieced together the undeniable sexy Bette Porter. So like that John Mayer song.... 'Body is a Wonderland' so too had been Bette' body to that younger version of herself.

How long is a year? A lifetime when apart. Tina mused as Bette settled on the mattress beside her. Face to face. Both eyes roving over the bare skin before them then letting a hand travel the same path.

Golden skin that felt hot to the touch, few people knew that about Bette Porter. Why she couldn't stand the heat, but God, it made her a wonderful cuddle partner in the winter months.

Tina stroked along Bette's torso, flirting with the curling hairs. Watching the dean's stomach muscles contract with each caress. Wanting to take it slow. Savor each touch.

Tina leaned over toward Bette. Finding wet lips, and a firm hand holding the back of her blond head. Running her hand up again then down over a thigh. Coming back up with nails but on the down sweep Bette's legs spreading. Encouraging farther exploration of the territory.

Palming the slight mound, feeling the glistened heat as Bette trusted her hips into her hand.

"Tee" Her name hissed from Bette as Tina moved with in the heated folds, seeking and finding. Then giving caresses meant to drive Bette wild. Sliding over and over the deans growing need.

Bette rolled onto her back and Tina followed. Climbing on top. Covering the heated flesh with her own. Pressing up and sliding in, Bette near bucked her off with response, but then wrapping long legs around her waist. Bette's arms wrapped around Tina's body pulling her closer. Rocking with a steady and sure motion that only they seemed to know then Bette stiffen and shutter. Gasping with the sudden release that shattered her to the core.

*****************************************************************************

Petal soft kisses, brushed against Bette's sweaty brow, as Tina gently rubbed her skin. Afterglow...the time and space following sweet rapture. Bette blinked her eyes as a lazy smile curled her lips. Feeling the need to stretch like a cat. 'Was I sleeping?' she thought.

"Hi" a cute grin on Tina's face. The movie executive appeared to have been watching her with chin in hand.

"Hey?" Bette tried to move but her limbs protested the action after being so comfortably relaxed. "Was I out...long?"

"Not very" Tina's grin growing even more at Bette obvious befuddled expression.

"Jeez, Tina I'm sorry." Bette apologized, 'I can't believe I just checked out like that, am I crazy?'

Tina chuckled softly and soothed Bette's now messy hair, "Quite alright." 'Oh yes it was more than alright. She seriously could get use to this relaxed Bette Porter. Where anything goes!'

Leaning down and kissing Bette sweetly. "I wish I always had that effect on you."

"It'll make it tough for quickies before work?" Bette's eyes nearly bulged at the slip of tongue. "Well you know. It 'would of'" Bette shrugged her shoulders smiling weakly at Tina.

"Humm, I thought your first class was late in the day?" Tina's brow raised teasing the dean. "I could snag a trailer on set. To shag you in?" Oh Bette's face was well worth whatever the consequence.

"Tina!" incredulous Bette huffed, "I can't. Really?" Brows furrowed at the blond for even suggesting such a thing!

"What?" Tina shrugged her eyes dancing with merriment, "If the director can fuck the star, WHY can't I have a fling with MY ex?" Tina touched the top of Bette's nose with a finger then kissed Bette sweetly on the lips. Cuddling close to the warm form of the dean.

"So is that all I am to you. Some fling before moving onto some other woman?" Bette dug her heels into the mattress and pushed herself up on the headboard taking a bit of sheet with her to cover her body. Suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Bette?" Tina was taken a back, "What?" Seeing that the dean was lived by her comment. "So what are we Bette. If not an affair?"

Bette pulled a knee up to her chest and stared down at Tina, her mouth opening and closing what could she really say? "Well, Not a fling!?" Bette rested her head on her knee, "I would never and I certainly did not come to this... so...so flippantly Tina." There was a level of alarm in Bette's tone. Fling. Affair! Those terms cheapened what it is they just shared and still share.

"So what you just did to me. Is that how " Bette Porter are you sure you want the answer to this question? Bette looked across the room instead of at Tina, "Is that how you are with everyone?" Bette felt her heart stop in her chest

Ouch! Tina was stunned for a second by the somewhat accusatory tone. "No" Tina lifted up on an arm warming to the topic, as relief seemed to spread across Bette's length. "AND when your with Jodi, doesn't she make you feel the same way?" slapping the words right back at Bette with every bit of accusation dripping in the words.

"NO" Bette shouted and turned over and topped Tina, pinning the other woman under her, "Noone compares to you!"

The fight left Tina as Bette's mouth covered hers. Taking her lower lip in between teeth and a tongue. The hard edged sharpness almost dangerous held there by wet, warm, softness. The contrast so much like Bette. The dean pressed home her knee, and Tina willingly spread her legs. Loving the feel of Bette's body covering hers completely.

Long wet kisses down her body as Bette lavished her breast, her stomach then settling inbetween her spread legs. Tina felt as if her heart would explode seeing Bette there again. AS the deans tongue tasted and teased the gasps for breath filled her with the scent of sweet lovemaking. Riding the crest of the building until the edge erupted from her core through out Tina's body.

At the height of her pentacle she would swear she heard Bette whisper, "I love you"

The End.


End file.
